


What the eye's can't see, the heart can

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Depression, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: AU Varian blind story:  Instead of the Amber encasing Quirin it makes Varian blind, leaving the young man to spiral into depression. With his father’s help and love, the 2 become closer than they ever thought they could be. But lurking in the darkness is a man waiting, plotting. And its going to take Quirin to save his son from despair.This AU Varian goes blind story is credited by MysteriousDreamGirl on DA. You should check out her picture its amazing, I’m just writing the story that goes with it.https://www.deviantart.com/mysteriousdreamgirl/art/TTS-Blind-Varian-AU-726090890





	What the eye's can't see, the heart can

**Author's Note:**

> Varian blind AU was not my idea, the person whose idea it was is in the summery. Check out her work its fantastic. I just offered to write a story about her drawing since I love to write. Hope you enjoy it :).

Quirin’s heart stopped the moment he saw this. This whatever his son had created, his son’s eyes widened and within seconds one of the pieces, of this thing. Busted. Varian’s goggles were knocked off his face and within seconds the alchemist’s hands were up by his eyes. A cry of pain escaping his mouth.

“Varian!”. Rushing over to his son Quirin gently grabbed his son’s arms, eyes glaring daggers at the rocks. The amber, not that it made any difference. He gently led his son upstairs squeezing his hand gently before helping his son to the couch. 

He knelt next to his son’s trembling frame, placing strong hands on his son’s shoulders. 

“Stay here son I’m going to find something to help clean your eyes out”. 

With a stifled sob Varian nodded prompting Quirin’s heart to race, rushing to the bathroom he franticly looked around for anything that might help. Deciding on good ol soap and water. Quirin rushed back to his son’s side before gently taking Varian’s hands away from his face. 

His son trustingly was still as Quirin wiped his eye’s freeing them of the bits of orange rock, focusing on his breathing as to not have a major panic attack. He would be ok, his father got this. He trusted his father. 

After Quirin pulled back from his work Varian’s eyes fluttered open, the older man’s heart almost stopping. Gone was the baby blue eyes he was so accustomed to. They were a light shade of Grey, eyes unfocused. 

“Dad”. Varian breathed body trembling his breathing rapid. “Dad I can’t see”.

That’s all it took for Quirin to rush forward hesitating for a second before gathering his son into his strong arms, Varian hugged the man back stifling sobs into his father’s chest. 

“I can’t see”. 

“Shh son”. Quirin gathered his son closer pressing a gloved hand on the back of his son’s head. His voice soothing, unlike his normal irritated tone he usually wore with Varian. “Its going to be alright, will figure it out. Daddy’s here”. 

Sniffling Varian curled further into the touch snuggling up to his father’s warm embrace. He trusted his father, trusted him with his life. He knew his father knew more about the Rock’s then he could ever image. They’d fix this.

And if not…

Well Varian would deal, he wouldn’t give into depression. He'd fight to see the light in things. Mentally exhausted Varian drifted into his father’s arms. Feeling more loved and closer to his father then he felt in months. 

Sad it took him going blind for them to get along, but he’d deal. 

Tears sprang to Quirin’s eyes grip never loosening on his son’s frame. He’d fix this, if it was the last thing he did. He loved his son dearly. He was terrible showing it. But now, now he would show his boy exactly what he meant to him. Give him the parent he always needed. Listen to his ideas. 

Gathering his son close Quirin carried his fragile son upstairs, but rather than taking him to his room. Quirin went into his own room. He pulled back the cover gently laying Varian on the bed before covering him up. He turned on his ceiling fan knowing the  
breeze and noise was a soothing effect. 

Allowing himself to get ready himself, Quirin went to the other side before sliding under the covers. Turning towards his son Qurin’s heart clenched.

Varian had turned towards him, hands put behind his head as he laid on his side, tear stains on his face, his black hair blowing with the wind of the fan. 

Scooting closer Quirin drew his son closer to his chest prompting Varian to lay his head in the crook of his father’s neck. A soft content sigh escaping his mouth, lips quirking up Quirin yawned allowing himself to sink further into his pillow. Cracking an eye open he gazed at his son lovingly whose soft snores were a comfort to his heart. 

They would fix this…if it was the last thing he did. 

With that embedded in his mind. Quirin drifted off after his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for chapter 2 hope you enjoyed chapter 1 :). Plenty of Varian and Quirin fluff coming.


End file.
